mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:The Ghazt Theory
01:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC)LoreN88 (talk)Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Game Center *4565861ED my ethereal island is almost finished! -Jawsh221 *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island (daily player) *6674833nj ill light your torch(daily player) * *6466285KH lol *6127590FA I'll light your torch and dislike your island everyday :) *4746714DA name: MARCO hourplayer ;) *5499350NM Hoping to get friends and torch lightersOld User (talk) 21:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *6358022kk I will light torches & like your islands daily *6774421BF I will light torches & like your islands daily!! (aprilg724 in GC) *5987463BD *5982643IB *5980857EL *5679399KN *5541466JA .. I will poop on your torch / Hourly player *5769493BB "come on baby light my fire" *9710ne BBB_ID *6511688ME Go on options and go on referal code and type the code down and get 5 free poops! *4516285NJ will light torches daily! Foppesca - add me and i'll add you back *6681761LB FAITHALLESI Hi, I will try to light torches daily! *3533343MB daily player leave a message on my message board with your game name if you rate my islands so i can rate you back The.Great.Christian (talk) ~Vamprez *2382567GN I love MSM and remember keeeeep . Btw it's Payto3062 :-) ---- *6657056EA- *6656609CL-piersonam--- *6442990FE *--Johannsmithy (talk)- daily player - 5119273BN lets start liking hahabreedinghaha !! --User:Johannsmithy|Johannsmithy]] (talk) 13:27, *884830LI Level 30 Please view my Plant and Ethereal islands. Thanks Go Gators!Ellisk (talk) 01:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *5857332LG I poop every day. If you like my island each day I'll do so for you too. October 19th, 2013. Edit your name here if you like my island daily so I can like you island. *1476262gc (Aveoq01) Level 30 daily pooper.Please feel free to ask questions on my message wall. Like my islands and reffereal code. *5651713NJ Thanks! *5965048BG - Emeraldducken - level 15 (Aug. 18, 2013)Emeraldducken (talk) 02:40, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *5816861GL - Daily pooper! I'm from Italy too!! (^_^) -- add me please! Xiadi * '5841905AD' --'' Daily player from Italy'' :-) Thanks! Grazie! Rikauno *ShhhAngel - 3533310AC - daily island visits ! XoxoShhhangel (talk) 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC)]] *6040105GL -- Thanks! New Player and I'm HOOKED *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD Thanx x *5328723NL *dumbbutterfly 3529919JL (Daily player) *Jeepzy. 4123574BA *DucatiMonsterLiz. 5515498DI *boomshakalaka10 (542949611) *eyerol *djb1541 *TheMattyStew BBB MJS (talk) 14:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *2136257NJ add me xx *- *Ezz1969 *ressespeices16 *AngelsAroundUs *Roseybarn *frekinawesome *birdiedee *Sugarspleen *Rollermonkey1 *Mrs D#5--Frantastix5 *BOBBYTEB *Paulthejet *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my poop! *Tweetybatten (GC ID) ~ 3850377ID *SensitivePemguin (with an "m" it's stupid I know - August 17, 2013) *Dkhaslegos1 (2662521CL) *WyvernGamer (43844212KA) * Rosebuddies! (Needs the !)Or 3845560DG Thanks a million coins!Corny, I know! * pianonurse - 5197716HK * cookiezilla - 5191731JD * qwerty-Jake * 2733839KF Stevilchapman (talk) 02:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) * gifvale 5714402DE * DocTree 4451232ai DocTree (talk) 23:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) * BW3612 5089944BK Thanks!532489 (talk) 08:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) * Surfcow 3038818MK * 5236408AI *BigLobedWelder- 4989418FABigLobedWelder (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Puffballfan1221 my code is 6138444HC for Hewy :) please add me I would love to see your poop I'm always playing *york117 -4513638FM XD I just got a few messy islands but they'll be cleaned up once I get all the monsters *-Beans -I'm always messing with my stool, so check my islands sometime *6580708ge *2065706gk I will light your torch/like your island (daily player) *6674833nj ill light your torch(daily player) BBB Please add your BBB ID to this list below, not in the Edit Summary box on the right, if you want to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. *6774421BF please add me and i'll light your torch/like pages (daily player) <3 *2065706gk I will light your torch/like your island (daily player) *6674833nj ill light your torch(daily player) *5565096LG *5497986GC -daily ply❤ to like *Please add me to your list 5440141AH, many thanks,~~Jax~~ *JL Johnston-5592069IH plz add me I'm level 16 *9710ne *6826698A - New MSM island player and thank you!! *2342289NN - Thanks! *6700334cc Auressea (talk) Nov 5, 2013 * I discovered this game and played ALL weekend! Noob- lvl 14 *6325652BC movedbynoise - Level 10, newbie, ty 2013.10.20 *2153792BC - Europe (LVL30, all ethereals) *2222272EM - I am working on my Ethereal Island, check it out, Thanks! (daily player) *4671672JG - Julycherub many thanks in advance. *3715057BF - Morgan (level 19, daily player) *4123574BA - Jeepzy *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD #55565096LG #4808869HB Noob #1950391KB #3849237IH - I play all the time and love viewing other people's islands!! Violet Valerie #1476262gc- Aveoq01 Level 28 daily player *5515498DI DucatiMonsterLiz. Thanx xx *ValveAperture - 5702774JA *4491919GN please add and check out my islands. I will do the same. Many thanks. *5208415AB Newbie *4497059HN *4598146DA *2592184KA - Daily Player *4206964BK - Daily Player *4863254KC Will like your castle :) *4071841JJ *2239516BK *5436601FB :) daily player! *3991550HM-Level 19- Daily Player *3382298LM- Level 17- Daily Player *66464BK eyerol *1860953DF - GamezRulez (Level 30 Daily Playyer, Air and Earth Island in the Top 25) *3942915AJ - daily player level 18 added 3rd sept 2013 *3343175CF- Daily Player-Level 19- Looking for nw Singing monster friends :) *2731403AF - Daily Player - Check out my islands! Would love suggestions. *5012233LB 3x Daily player, always visit my neighbors ----- HamstaMaster *4281378FM - Level 16- Always looking for new MSM friends :) *4629590NA - Daily Player *3217581HF - Daily player (visit my plant island, others are work in progress) *1113635MN - Daily player (Check out my islands) *3845560DG - Daily Player *4658668MA - Daily Player *4592109FJ - Daily Player *2130141KD - Daily Player *2662521CL - Daily Player *4071198IG - Daily Player *2941294IK - Daily Player * 4934565MD - aymiecakes * 5070377NJ - turbulentmayo *3557885db - Please visit my plant and cold islands and let me know how I'm doing *2200584CE - All Levels *4103030BE *4343700BC - Daily Player *4242586EG - (Level 12 Daily Player) *4105735MJ *3219377KL - safrouph *3855257GH - Daily Player *3930668KA - B1gBaller or Burton799 (Level 13 Daily Player) *2278878DA - bschaber (Level 24) *1476262gc - Aveoq01 (Level 28 Daily Player) *2841513JF - lilmonkmonk (Daily Player) *2003516DC - Seitrax (Level 27 Daily Player) *2962093ML - Pickje07 (Daily Player) *2269092AA - Pineapple7015 *4004096JG *3662985JJ - Bobbyteb *3576197NB - Bobbyteb *3609246KC *351001FA - Nina (Level 15) *1252425CD - calvin.alves (Level 30, constantly updating islands) *1575032JC - Daily Player *3372559DL - mewnsea *2121020LK - Daily Player *2769921KH - FiFYI *2324386DE - Mr_Bass_1987 *22534434KF - gingeranna *2331042LA - Kerblimey *3246270ik *3230427gj *2765560aa *2886157CL *3067666NA - Daily Player *1835094ni *1093874MG *2183870BM - my beautiful monsters *2205385IH *2775816IE *2638779KF *1894113JD *1937058GC *2232787GJ *1968575DH - (Zzuxon's daughter) *853935MN *2290838gc *1004761jb *1830013LF - swtshani *2405221MH - #1K1NG *2278335KF *2231931GB *2550090EC *2065706GK *2469051CJ *2292489BF *2472362AC *2278335KF *2464768LG *2344573CH *2401405KD *2394878FM *102106GC - javar1ch *2061136AA *1666702FI - Blazer99186 *1226574EK *1748874BE *2295772EM *2012149kd *2196959EB - kbeffinphresh *1543445ML *2207987IN *2128079AB *2129301ID *1679343LL *2015020MA *1545547MF *2093472KM *2121533IL *1928589BN *1093964NC *2118483GF *2065763JH *1892185AL *1940071HH *64094bi *1479025hb *1795660LK *444909FF - jopster.2. *1768437AD - dahill5000 *1615685cl *1484871if - autumn aka ressespeices16 *1590438DM *1550850HA *1235151jl - Ceebats *740446JA *1464031AB *1436661NB - AngelsAroundUs *1017357HN *1407248CM *1520201FJ *1322265KH - mikethcarpetguy *2043032NG *2118483GF *1147118BA *995622KG *858158NA *313006JE *978864DG *1551731ND - Alf B *707344ME *1178930GC - Lykerwin *812259NH - Gn_graymalkin *840846EK *1035098DE *1151285NB - Merlirin *1213728FG - Lauren *895257AD - Manalith *1100880BC *1131376IE *1180378JM *1324439KJ - LunaticMercury *1329420EE - Jiraporn *299960gm - sparkeythegreat *299788lk - lizzy *566824hk - marky boy *962617fn - daman *1463336AA - Phil *1590421EH - Mark Lawrence *1462901ID - Mona *1652186KC - Sarawr *1714942KG - Buttercream Swirl *1717541IH - Becky *1311035GN - Robskibeat *1707664EA *1662592KE *1852984AA *912953CD *1813484CE - Sundae *1891282FE - Wynlvh *1633577EL *1669713FF *1953384Jk *2118483GF *1968575DH *2026194NI *1521815NL *1950114cg *2146548HG *2245802MK *2063234KG *1516653DN *1892733LF *64094bi Diane DelSig *802482di (Brian Maruschak, Level 30) *2003516DC Seitx *1130766fa *2196595EB *1685503HL *2357331CJ﻿ *2358352GM *2354998DI *1860563EN das me :D *2430535IB *2613642NM *2573421JJ *2653912AI *2440391kb *2729450FM ----thebigshabam *2329984FK *2397270je ---thesupermike *2444629HN - Kynosaur *3034841JN - 2013 *3078245JB *3066422BI *3185226JI *2574468GE *2763883MF - jd2148 *2562558AG- CesarTheSanchez *2226774AC *2709345bb -- IllusoryThrall *3378494fa -july 2013 *1747820nc ~Circe31415 *2498978kk ~Blake *3496058EK - Laurie *3573779DD *2602164LG ~ Chris *3455024FK - *mermaid* *1531011bd Simon *2716965kd Henry *3658434DM - pennylp *3570506HI -gemharman *1137770GC - mceggnog *2137661KL--Frantastix5 *3732068LC - ZuluMuchi :) *2403996CA - mitzxdeea ( level 18 ) *3628831MF ----AlaskanBookwyrm (Level 12, active daily, very social) *2845393FN --Paulthejet (daily player) *3167479JH *3768697HB *3387030FM *3419820JG - Heckle (daily player - rate!) *3483227DD - Joshua The Great (3rd week playing level 17 daily player - like me ) *2771209AH - Continuously (xxipadgirlxx) *2780587EN - ejayzee (daily player) *1476262gc - aveoq01 (daily) *4039741CD - wldchd (new player) *2741741DB *3824238IG - Scorpz *2726107LD- MSM Land *2961951ND- rzs164, I'm on level 18 and have 4 islands *4202774ni - wilmajo *4043915FL *3863443MF - (New daily player) *3673313EH *3129638NE - HannahBMoe (daily player) *4232930Fi - new daily player *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *4148201CL - Talyor Swift *2266072HC - Pryonisys *3374489ID - Grumpy Papoo - regular player, always shuffling island life *49711MJ - Nanster ("Nanja") - Come visit my islands! *2662521CL-Dkhaslegos1-(daily player)- MSM IS AWESOME!!! *2662645CD-Scouter789 *4926354AK- Lizz -Daily player! *3016181GH - Daily player *975092HK - Nanonymous *2709516JG grindr, lv27 daily *5197716HK - pianonurse *5191731JD - cookiezilla *2423752MI *4394854NI -- Wessel -- Daily player, for now. *2733839KF *3506632km daily player *5496836MI - Jmax0420 *3331866GK - Chace *1729664NK - 4x Daily player, level 30. I'll like your castles, please do the same :) *4022150mk - level 21, daily, thanks!! *5231446HM *5705031EF *163855EJ - Max Level, Daily, Thanks *5150378LI - daily castle lover *4779899IN - Daily player *4428105BF - daily player - thanx! *4732797CD *3038818MK - aka Surfcow (Obsessed.) *5162512LG - Sarah Jackson level 21 - will like your castles and light your wishing torches, please do the same! *5622480EM - Beans - Daily player! *5816956LG - Jelly aka Anonymous Towel - Daily player! *6317551GB - MonsterMashup *2065706gk I will light your torch/like your island (daily player) *6674833nj ill light your torch(daily player) *6831978EK - Naneki *5110630BA - Hey, I'm Feuerrotmini + I'm very glade if YOU turn on my Wishing Torch *2868413FB - First ;-) please turn on my Wishing Torch and I'll do it too *1665816JG - ptrhead99 - big fan of the torches, lighting friends torches daily Suggestions Strategy There should be a strategy page: For example, when you're farming for coins, 4 elements monsters @ lvl 9 are the best. Take two collections (24 - 30 hrs) to pay back for what you pay for food. After, just reaping. Also, a linkage, so to speak, to have no duplication of decorations and still make all monsters on an island 100% happy. For example, Entbrat -- Mammott -- Fwog -- Oaktopus -- Clamble -- Toob -- Bowgart. Yryum (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I recommend creating a section to address the Gamecenter Acheivements from the game, and the tasks or condition required to attain them. Presently there are 17 achievements: My Beloved Monster - "Got a Monster" (10 points) How to Make a Monster - "Bred a Monster" (10points) Mommy's Little Monster - "Get a Monster 100% happy"* (10 Points) *This does not seem to be accurate, I have numerous 100% happy monsters, but have not recieved this achievement. Pump up the Volume - "Reached level 10" (10 points) Gone Platinum - "Got a level 15 Monster" (10 points) Triple Trouble - "Got 3 element Monster" (10 points) Rare Monster - "Got a 4 element monster" (10 points) Clean Sweep - "Cleared all obstacles on an Island" (10 points) Build Me Up Buttercup - Got all Plant Island monsters" (10 points) Cold as Ice - "Got Cold Island" (10 points) Baby, it's cold outside - "Got all Cold Island Monsters" (10 points) In the Air Tonight - "Got Air Island" (10 points) In the Air - "Got all Air Island Monsters" (10 points) Happy When it Rains - "Got Water Island" (10 points) Go into the Water - "Get all Water Island Monsters (10 points) Down to Earth - "Get Earth Island" (10 points) We'll Inherit the Earth - "Get all Earth Island Monsters" (10 points) //I've left all capitalization as seen in the Gamecenter achievements screen, even though it's inconsistent. Chris BelsonRollermonkey (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 6732783do NezumiAnna.donerpond (talk) 10:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC)